


Weakness Within

by MaLady335



Series: You Can't Retire From Being A Dom [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Biology, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cardassian Biology, Cardassians, Cardassians essentially have a cloaca, Cloaca, Cuckoldery, Dominatrix, Dukat - Freeform, Dukat being the worst, Dukat failing to learn and grow, F/M, Flogging, He deserves his own warning because he is terrible, Human/Cardassian, Human/Romulan, Jealousy, Kinda, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romulan/Human/Cardassian, Romulans, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Xeno, Xenobiology, insecure masculinity, light foot stuff, sub-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Dukat likes to think of himself as the ultimate specimen of what a Cardassian man should be. He knows deep down that this isn't true. He meets a human who gives him permission to explore these feelings and like always Dukat ruins it.AKA Dukat gets a Dominatrix and fails to respect her.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Dukat/OC, Dukat/OC/Vreenak, Vreenak/OC
Series: You Can't Retire From Being A Dom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929997
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The biology of Cardassians are based on tinsip's Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology. I try to explain it intuitively but if not let me know and give their summary a look.

Gul Dukat was a man who knew who he was and what he wanted. He knew he was the pinnacle of what a Cardassian man should be, clever, charming, and most importantly in charge. To not strive to be in control of people, information, or even a conversation is to lack the drive of any man who would make Cardassia proud.

So how had he found himself like this? Bound and gagged with a burning pain in his back and thighs. There was shame, there was guilt, but those couldn’t outweigh that he wanted this. It gave him what he craved, which he only ever found through this, true release, true freedom.

If he thought about it the signs had always been there he just didn’t know what he was chasing, what he needed at the time. His previous pursuits of women who hated him made so much more sense now. The bone deep exhaustion that persisted no matter how much he rested was now explainable. The drive to prove himself now had a true channel to go through.

Gul Dukat was tired of being in charge. He wanted a break from control, he wanted to lose himself even if it was only for a few hours. To feel what he should feel when he’s called a monster or a tyrant, pain instead of nothing.

Did this make him weak? Truely? She didn’t believe so. She tells him he’s not every time he asks. But what does she know? She’s human, she has no idea of the expectations that are held to being a Cardassian man let alone one of his rank. She would smile sadly at him whenever he would explain how she couldn’t understand.

Such a different smile than when they first meet.

It had been at Quark’s and he had already had a thrilling discussion earlier with Garak. Unfortunately his plans to have him killed have continued to fail and since he can’t do it openly he was drinking himself through a bottle of fine Kanar to drown his rage.

If he had thought about it outside of being forced to deal with the Federation he had never really thought about the Terran people before her.

They first made eye contact when she sat down only a few seats away at the bar. She sent him an appraising look with a warm smile to follow. A much better alternative to drinking had just appeared, he smiled back with a polite nod.

“Quark please tell me you’ve got some spiced rum on hand?” Her tone gave her question more force than he usually heard from the Terran women he had interacted with through the Federation.

“How could I not? Your love of it keeps you coming back to see me.” Quark said pouring 2 shot glasses full of the dark alcohol.

“Wow Quark that one almost sounded genuine.” She downed the first shot before leaning onto the bar.

She wasn’t apart of Starfleet given her lack of uniform or any of the posture of someone who had any sort of military training. Her eyes scanned back over to him, to realize he was still looking at her.

She turned towards him, “Can I help you?”

He smiled, “Maybe? This bottle is still almost half full of Kanar and it’d really be a waste to let Quark water it down if I don’t finish it.” He raised his glass to take a drink.

“I am insulted that you would insinuate that I’d dilute my product.” Quark said with as about as much sincerity as someone pretending to be shocked a hated ex did something uncouth.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at him, “I’ve never had Kanar before.”

“There’s a first time for everything. Unless all Terrans are as thick headed as your Federation.”

Her eyebrow cocked at the challenge. Her smile widening in what he later would fondly think of as voraciously. She slid herself into the seat next to him with ease.

“And I suppose you believe you are more open minded and intelligent than?” She pulled the bottle out of his hand before pouring the Kanar into her empty shot glasses.

The boldness of it had a warmth rising in him that he was not accustom too. It was making his usual easy charm shake a bit.

“I am only a military man I wouldn’t dare to allude to know everything.” Taking another drink to seal his statement.

She downed a shot with ease, “Of course not, only that you know better than the Federation.” Her voice was laced with a form of amusement he recognized but couldn’t quite place, at least not yet.

“Only where Cardassia is concerned. I am if anything an expert on that.”

“Of course, who else could possibly have more knowledge on Cardassia besides its military.” Her statement was of a deeply political and serious matter but her tone suggested that this was just banter for her.

“So you believe the Federation has a right to judge Cardassia?” He asked invested in coming to defend his argument despite wanting to keep the conversation light.

“I don’t work for the Federation and have no business telling any people or governments how they go about their business.” A part of him felt pride at getting her to agree with him but another part of him, a deeper part he tries to ignore was disappointed. 

“I only command individuals who dare to waste my time.” She stared him directly in the eyes as she spoke before taking another shot.

Her eyes seemed to pierce him, to dare him to push against her. At the time he explained away the heat pooling in him being up to the Kanar.

“Is that what I’m doing, wasting your precious time?” He asked leaning in.

“That’s up to what you really want from offering me a drink?” She poured another shot, her posture relaxed and in control despite their height difference.

She wasn’t intimidated by him which was something he always knew he liked he just never realized how much more he wanted from that at the time.

“Well I’m sure we are both aware of what I want from this.”

She smirked, “Oh, I’m sure.” She downed the shot her eyes growing darker as he got closer, “How about we take this back to my place?” It was not really a question more of a command coated so sweetly, his breathing deepened.

“I would be happy too.” He answered.

Her place wasn’t far. She would later tell him that was why she was so fond of Quark’s, it was close. It had random objects as decoration, a replicator and some well used furniture rather than the standard issue he usually saw on the many ships he works on. It was more personal, it was clear this was her home rather than where she traveled for work.

The klink of the Kanar bottle being set down on the glass topped coffee table reminded him that she had taken it. She sat down onto the couch and tapped next to her encouraging him to sit down. He was a little drunk sure and that’s what would be his excuse in the morning but so was she and how he envies her ease with this moment.

Once he sat down she leaned into him, her hand running up the back of his neck, “What’s your name?” Her voice was soft, intimate.

“Dukat and yours?”

“Petrina.” She breathed out before kissing him.

Her fingers running along his neck sent blissful tingles down his spine. Petrina smiled into the kiss when she trailed a particularly sensitive scale that had a soft groan escaping him. 

Dukat hadn’t intended to end up on his back with her straddling him. Honestly he wasn’t sure what he initially wanted. What he usually did during these situations most likely, the continuously in control, dominating facade he kept up in all other social situations.

When he tried to trail his hands up her thighs she grabbed him by the wrists and pushed them up by his head.

“You don’t touch me unless I tell you too.” The pressure of her grip wasn’t painful but it was firm.

He knew he should assert that he can touch her whenever he likes, like a Cardassian man should. But instead he felt something in him start to unfurl at her firm grip. She stared at him for a moment her eyes hard before a light of pleasure bloomed in them. He tried to ignore the thought that she saw something that told her he would submit to her.

Whether she thought that or not he didn’t move his hands from where she put them when she let him go. Petrina leaned back rocking their bodies together. He was having difficult keeping his Cho’Ch from everting with her writhing on top of him and he had no way to stop her.

In what felt like a form of prolonged torture she did eventually stop grinding on and kissing him. She pulled away her skin a slightly darker shade and a devious smile on her lips. He blamed the Kanar for his inability to stop himself from moaning. It was awful but he didn’t want it to stop.

She climbed off of him and the couch all together, “Get naked and join me on the bed.” She grabbed the bottle and poured what remained into a glass before sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of her bed in the next room, watching him.

Dukat was hit with a wave of emotions. Rarely did he feel anything let alone a multitude of conflicting feelings all at once. Abandonment, confusion, arousal, nervousness, and at the center of it all a deep calm that he just wanted to dive right into. That was what ultimately had him removing his armor as she watched patiently finishing off the Kanar.

Once naked he allowed himself to fully evert his Cho’Ch, it was wet and ready. Her eyes ran over him and an uncharacteristic rolling self-conciousness ran through him. Usually he was proud to show off but this interaction just kept turning in ways he wasn’t expecting.

Downing the last of the Kanar before smiling and reaching for him, “Come here handsome.” The compliment gave him a boost to go to her despite feeling oddly vulnerable.

________________________________

Petrina had never been with a Cardassian before and was excited to explore him. She wasn’t sure if he would be her type at the bar but she seems to have read him correctly. Military men were always the most difficult type to let themselves enjoy being a sub so she knew she was gonna have to ease him into it or else end up hurting him or getting herself into trouble by pushing him too fast. 

Another problem she has is she tends to enjoy flirting with dangerous men. She remembers when she was new to this side of her. It was so confusing and frustrating, she’d hurt some people, some people she cared a lot about. There was a lot of work she had done to get to where she is now.

But in a way she knew she was still weak. Weak for bending men who don’t usually want to be bent. There is nothing more thrilling than watching someone of great rank, ego, and misdeeds bow and beg before you. Of course Dukat is no where near that, it was clear he had no idea what he was after. One thing Petrina is good at is being a guiding hand. And she knows she will greatly enjoy guiding someone like Gul Dukat.

Taking another sip of the Kanar he finally had himself in front of her. She didn’t know the technical terms but she hadn’t expected his penis to be internal when not aroused. Trailing her hands around the folds his penis came out of he let out a deep low breath and pushed back into her touch.

He kept his hands to himself though she could see his fingers twitching as she explored him, “You are doing beautifully.” Like she expected the praise had him stop his finger twitches.

It seemed like Dukat was definitely going to be her type. She could always appreciate a man who adapted quickly.

The color of his genitals was the same as the rest of him except it had a slight blue tinge to both his penis and the folds around it. It wasn’t large by any means but was thick at the base and thinned out at the tip. Grasping it she was surprised to feel that it was wet and had a very smooth texture. A light stroke not only got a groan out of him but also revealed that the skin of his dick didn’t seem to have a lot of give to it.

Feeling more comfortable with knowing what she had to work with she stood up. Petrina ran her hands from his shoulders up to his jaw and his eyes closed in a moan. She steered him to sit down on the bed. Her clothing quickly found its way to the floor before she crawled into his lap.

His eyes seemed to reflect her curiosity and slight confusion as he looked over her body, “Would you like to touch me?”

“Yes,” He said, his voice deep yet softer than before.

“Go on ahead.”

Cool hands trailed up from her knees to her chest. He lightly ran his hands over her breasts before stroking up her neck. Petrina ran her hands through his hair which was softer than it looked. Dukat leaned into her fingers stroking at his scalp before she got her grip and pulling him to lie flat on the bed.

Grasping at her hips his eyes held a bit of surprise. She smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss. Pulling away she sat up to reach down and put him inside her. Petrina had them flush together easily and she couldn’t help but appreciate the wide base of his cock. A slow rocking motion had him digging his nails into the meat of her hips.

While Petrina isn’t really into something so vanilla she knew she didn’t want to overwhelm him and thought it best to do something he’d be more familiar with first. After a few rocks that had his spine arching, desperate to rise up and be closer to her she started to properly bounce on him.

Initially he seemed shocked by the change in motion but after several thrusts he realized this was what she was wanting and started moving with her. In order to get this going for herself Petrina reached a hand down to stroke at her clit while she rode him.

In a way doing something so tame after such a long while was more refreshing than she expected. Heat was rising within her rather quickly though she is far from sober and she’s always been a lusty drunk.

Her fingers found there way into his hair again. Pulling him to sit up she pressed his face into her breasts and while a bit wetter than she’d usually like he did get what she wanted from him. Their bodies were slapping loudly and while she knew it was impossible she did hope she could leave some bruises on him. He would look beautiful with bruises she gave him.

That thought had her pushing over the edge and she let out a long moan. Her body slowing down to a gentle grind as her hands began running all over him as she came. She found her face pressed into his hair as she came down, still grinding on him. His smell reminded her of when she would go to the reptile house at the zoo when she was a kid. It was such a subtle smell but one that you couldn’t quite stop noticing. Petrina could most definitely get used to this.

___________________________________

Dukat could feel and hear how wet where they were joined was. He bet if she were to pull away there would be a string of fluid from how wet they were. Her orgasm was lovely to watch and it seemed she had cooled to something more along the lines of what sex usually is for him.

He hadn’t expected her to be so forceful and dependent on so much movement to find release. Were all humans like that or was this just something about her? Either one could easily be true. This Petrina does seem to be an oddity. One he could feel himself already getting very attached too.

Her hands moved so much more gently now. Fingers trailing over his scalp and down his back as she gave him kisses from his forehead to his neck. There was something about this shift that he found strangely intoxicating. He knew that what he had already allowed would be deemed unmanly should she ever speak of this to another Cardassian. But he just can’t imagine going without this, not again. 

It would be like giving a man dying of thirst a sip of water to only take it away. And Dukat was not going to allow this to be taken away, not after it took him so long to find it… or rather her.

She was so warm around him but what set him off was when she bit him. Her blunt teeth biting down on his neck had him coming hard, harder than he’d like to admit. He would have been embarrassed at the sound he made if he was in any state to care about it at the moment.

Petrina let out a contented sigh as he held her tighter too him. The gentle touches along his ridges causing his orgasm to extend to almost painful levels. When he stopped twitching she leaned down to kiss his forehead, a very intimate place for Cardassians, to then kiss him tenderly on the mouth.

Sliding off of his lap he felt such reluctance at letting her go. Thankfully she pulled him to lay down on her bed. She had him lay with his head on her chest, giving her easy access to stroke his scalp and neck.

“Well Dukat I have to say that was delightful though not my usual tastes.” Her pleasant attitude clear in her voice.

Turning to look at her he kissed her collarbone, “Really? And what are your usual tastes? I’m guessing not Cardassian.”

She huffed at that, “No not like that. You are the first Cardassian I’ve been with but what I meant was that I don’t really care for encounters so tame.”

Dukat wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not, “If you consider that tame my dear than we seem to have vastly different ideas of what that word means.” He said diplomatically.

He was having a lovely time and felt too good to let his temper take over him. Dukat continued to kiss along her shoulder when it clicked.

“Though if we want this relationship to continue I suppose it would be best to discuss such things.” His eyes locked on her face.

She smirked, “Yes but I wouldn’t call what we have a relationship just yet. Especially considering your present relationships.” Petrina stroked his face.

Dukat grabbed and kissed her hand, “Are you suggesting I am unfaithful Petrina? And here I thought we understood each other.”

“Well if that’s how you see it than we understand each other quite well. It just never hurts to clarify.” She said her fingers tracing the scales along his spine.

“My dear there are plenty of times clarification can hurt.” 

She raised a brow at that, “I’m sure you would know Dukat.” She shifted away from him a bit, “You can stay the night. I think we should wait to talk more about what this is when we are sober and in the light of day.”

He resisted the urge to continue to banter with her about how there wouldn’t be daylight when they awoke. But the warmth of her was just too comforting to not relax into. As he settled to go to sleep, his thoughts had slide to how this would play out in the long run and felt a deep satisfaction as he drifted off.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Dukat woke up to the lights being too bright above him. The air was heavy with the smell of sex and the bed he was on was empty but still warm. Sitting up he ignored the pain throbbing from inside his skull. There was the light sound of water running from the bathroom. He got up and couldn’t help but feel the slight change in humidity as he entered the steamed room.

The change in heat and humidity felt much better here than in the rest of DS9 since the Federation has occupied it. He could see the form of Petrina in the shower, a welcomed sight. Feeling emboldened by their compatibility last night he joined her without any preamble. 

She was rinsing her hair. Her eyes held no surprise but her mouth held a pleased grin.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to join me?” She asked playfully. 

Dukat smirked, “And I thought we had such a wonderful night that’d you’d be glad to see me.”

“I never said I wasn’t glad to see you. Only that I didn’t give you permission to join me.” Her voice grew more firm as she spoke.

“And what exactly do you plan to do about that Miss Petrina?” They were flushed together in the small space.

Petrina put her hands on his shoulders, “I plan to put you on your knees and make you pay for it.” She said this with such tenderness.

Her lips so close to his. Dukat couldn’t help but breath her in and at that moment he wouldn’t have it any other way. Firm pressure on his shoulders was a silent order for him to kneel.

Except he hadn’t had almost a full bottle of strong Kanar to explain away his actions with, he is now painfully sober. Yet with this knowledge that he would have no excuse, despite what this could do to him, he followed that order.

She looked so beautiful from this angle. He wasn’t a very good judge of Terran’s ages but she looked younger than him. Most likely in her early 30’s. A thigh found it’s way onto his shoulder, spreading her open for him to truly appreciate her.

He didn’t know much about human physiology but it looked similar enough to a Bajoran’s for him to feel comfortable enough to not have the need to ask questions. Fingers gripped at his hair and he felt a thrill from the slight pull seep down his spine. One hand came to balance himself on her other thigh as he was pulled in. Her hand tugging at his scalp and the heel of her foot pressing into his back, both slightly painful but also enjoyable in a way that erotic didn’t quite feel adequate to describe. 

Hair as the only protection for such a vulnerable place seemed very fitting for humans. Their love of keeping themselves vulnerable seemed set into their very biology. It was something Dukat also found rather exotic and was happy to have an excuse to kiss those lips.

Rarely are apologies ever so enjoyable to give. The wetness that greeted him was clearly from more than just the shower, especially if the flexing of the leg trapping him there was any indication.

“You’re doing wonderful, but make your way up and focus on my clit.” The praise felt so good he didn’t hesitate to follow the tug of her hand up to where she wanted him.

Though slightly different than what he was used to it was similar enough for him to work with. Her taste was a little sweet and he was more than happy to indulge in suck a treat. She would occasionally tell him to hum around or even suck at her. The sounds of it were obscene and it had her thighs trembling around him.

The Kanar may have been finished last night but he felt drunk as she came on his face. Petrina pulled his face away to look down on him with such pleasure that for a few moments he felt like it was his own. Removing her leg from around him she pulled him up to kiss his wet lips.

“Is that punishment enough?” He breathed out between kisses.

She hummed in thought, “Since you didn’t know it is. Though don’t expect me to be so forgiving in the future. I take repeat offenses very seriously.” Her pupils were still dilated from lust.

“I wouldn’t dare to disobey you madam.” He said without thought or regret. 

Her smile seemed genuine, “Good. I love a man who can follow orders.”

“I’m usually more comfortable giving them.” He said as she turned off the shower.

“Well you’re a Gul so I’d expected so.” She grabbed a towel from the replicator before leading him back to the bedroom, “Does it bother you?” She asked while drying off.

Dukat was always judging what he should reveal to others. Cardassians, him included have a reputation for lying while Dukat felt that it was less lying and more withholding information. And revealing his personal struggles to a woman he just meet, no matter how charming was unwise.

“I always appreciate a challenge.” The chill in the bedroom had him drying off quickly.

Her eyes held a questioning look, “And that’s all you want from this? A challenge?”

His hands slowed as he thought, “If that was all I wanted than I wouldn’t really feel a desire to continue this.”

“So you do want to keep going with this?” She sat on the bed, still naked and motioned for him to join her.

“Yes. I rarely have such a good time with someone anymore and you seem to understand me well enough.” He sat next to her, his Cho’Ch throbbing in his ajun.

A soft hand drifted to gently cup his ajun, “I’m glad to hear that.” She breathed softly into his ear.

With her hand on him he let himself evert. She seemed to enjoy watching and feeling his Cho’Ch come out, wet and ready for her.

“I suppose if we wanna make this more long term we should go into details about what exactly we expect of each other?” Her fingers rubbed him gently.

“You have a lovely way of asking the right questions?” His hips rose to get more contact with her.

“This isn’t my first relationship of this nature Dukat.” Her fingers continued to just stroke him, “And if you think what we did last night was adventurous than it’d be best to be upfront about what I like so you can back out now while you still can.”

His body tensed at the limited contact and the suggestion that he couldn’t handle her, “You underestimate me Petrina.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re overestimating yourself Dukat.” She properly groped him now. He had to resist grinding into her hand, “You seem too pathetic to have such an honest discussion about what you want with yourself.”

That word, ‘pathetic’ made his arousal spike in such a dizzying way. Petrina had said it with such tenderness too. He groaned as she let him grind on her hand. There was something pathetic about a man clinging to a woman like this, but it just felt good in the worst way. Shame wasn’t enough to keep these desires at bay if anything it made them worse.

“Your lack of trust in my abilities wound me madam.” His voice didn’t hold any conviction only desire.

“And it seems obvious that my lack of respect for you, your station, or your abilities is exactly what you enjoy hearing.” She began biting at his neck.

The thing was she wasn’t wrong. There was something like that there but not exactly like she said.

“If this is your way of encouraging your partners I can see why so many of them need warnings.” He was trying to keep up the banter though his voice wasn’t able to hide how this was affecting him.

She gave a particularly firm bite to his neck that he had to hold himself back from coming, “What I like is more along the lines of beating people till they are trembling.” Her lips then gently kissed where she bit, “But I’m not against other things along that variety. I am always happy to make those I like happy.”

Dukat let out a deep breath, “Are you saying I’m someone you like?” 

Her smile was lovely, “Enough to be at least somewhat considerate.” 

Soft hands hadn’t stopped moving over him. Still at the same slow, torturous pace. His thighs seemed to be vibrating from trying to not move into her hand.

“How very romantic of you.” He found himself kissing along her ear.

“Romance isn’t exactly what I want from you Dukat. You may be my type physically and we seem compatible sexually but that’s about as far as my attraction for you goes.” Her statement would have been very cold if she wasn’t breathing hotly along his neck.

“Hmm I think I can work with that.” There would be plenty of time to impress her through future interactions.

She finally changed the pressure of her hand and thankfully seemed to be done talking. With another blunt bite to his neck he let himself go. Petrina continued to stroke him till he began to invert. Gentle kisses were exchanged as he came down from his orgasm. 

“So what do you like?” Petrina asked after a few minutes.

Here Dukat was at a standstill. He could be honest with her about his complete lack of experience and most likely have a better time overall. Yet having so little experience seems almost worse than the submitting itself. As though previous experience could explain away his desires but he has none and in fact has had very little difficulty in getting what he wants in life. So the betrayal feels even worse if he admits the truth than if he lies.

“Well,” He began mulling over what he’s thought of but never considered doing in the past, “I do like to be bound but I don’t know if I’d enjoy being beaten to the extent that you would like but I am willing to give many things a try.”

“Did you like it when I call you pathetic?” She asked.

“I...very perceptive of you my dear. It seems like I am telling you things you already know.” Annoyance at both having to acknowledge and talk about these things was rubbing up against his lack of knowledge and had irritability rising in him.

“I do not know, I simply made an educated guess.” Her fingers were tracing the scales along his chest, “It is just best to confirm these things first. Is there anything else?”

He paused to think it over but just felt a little in over his head. Of course he wasn’t going to admit that, especially to a Terran woman he just met last night while drunk.

“No I think that’s about it.” He answered.

“Alright so when would we like to meet next?”

__________________________________________________

They had decided to meet next week and exchanged com links. For the next week Dukat found himself mulling over whether this was worth the risk? For the most part he couldn’t see how it could possibly be worth the humiliation if this were to get out. However for a short time things seemed to feel right. Something he hadn’t ever really felt before and knew he couldn’t continue to go without that feeling again.

So his week was wracked with anticipation and worry. Yet he still found himself inside her quarters right on time. 

“Come I have some Kanar lets sit down and go over things first.” She had a warm smile and was wearing a soft robe over her nightgown. 

“I would love too.” She poured them both glasses and he could tell it was the good stuff.

He didn’t know who her supplier was but it probably wasn’t Quark.

“So I know we went over what we both like but I have some suggestions and things to show you. So I can know what you prefer.” After taking a small drink she opened a rather large black case that had been sitting next to the couch.

It took over a good portion of the floor when closed. When opened it looked like it could easily fit a body into it. What was actually inside was a large assortment of items, some of which he recognized due to having done interrogations before.

“You said you liked to be bound and here is what I have.” She pulled out several items.

Lining them along the coffee table there were several ropes, a few handcuffs of varying restrictiveness and difficult to escape, and some much more intense looking full body restraints.

“I assume you are familiar with these,” She gestured to a pretty commonly used style of handcuff in his kind of work, “But I wasn’t sure if you knew of other ways of binding and whether you knew what you wanted or just wanted to experiment with different things first?”

“Well I know I don’t want to use those.” Commenting on the cuffs she pointed out.

He felt over the other options thoughtfully. His hands drifted to a more restrictive set of cuffs that encased the whole forearm. 

“These one’s look interesting.” He handed her the full arm cuffs before going over the ropes, “With the ropes I don’t know exactly how you’d tie me up so I don’t know if I’d want them but I would be up for trying it a few times to find out.” The idea of being completely immobile sounded appealing but he wasn’t sure if he would like the feel of the ropes digging into his scales so much.

“Well I am always up for trying different tying techniques.” She grabbed the large cuffs, “If you want we can try these on now? You just gotta remove your armor first.” The flirty smile was easy to hear in her voice.

He hoped he didn’t seem too eager as he started removing his armor, “Yes I’d like to see how they feel.”

With his upper armor off he kept his pants and boots on for the moment. Dukat never felt shy, especially sexually but he did feel some apprehension. He lifted his arms in front of him and towards her. 

She raised a brow, “I don’t think so, turn around and put your hands behind your back.” 

That had excitement creep up from deep within him. Doing what she said her soft hands placed his arms where she wanted them before encasing his arms in the shackles. The first thing he noticed was how limiting they were. They seemed to fit themselves around his arms, not giving him any breathing room. What he noticed second was the weight of them. A heaviness that wasn’t drastic but he’d imagine they’d cause the slow build up of pain in the shoulders from having to support it’s weight.

“Well? How do they feel?” Her hands ran over his upper arms.

“They feel very restrictive. I can hardly move my arms at all. These will be great.” He flexed in them to test their strength and they didn’t budge at all.

“I’m glad, they look good on you. I thought they would.” Her voice deepened pleasantly, “But there’s more I’d like to go over.”

She then removed the cuffs and sat them on the coffee table. Setting aside the ropes and putting the normal cuffs away she pulled out a few other items that he could tell by looking at them that they were meant for hitting.

“These are your basics, the paddle, which I have a few of and while not very painful it does cover a large surface area and has the least amount of risk. At worst you’d have some bruising.” Her hands ran over the items as she talked, “Here are my flogs. I have a few that are varying this one feels like a massage to something like this one which feels like a burning sting. I also have a few riding crops here and a few whips but whips are really only if you are mainly into the pain and if you wanna try those I’d recommend we work our way up to them.”

He grabbed each of the items and turned them over to feel them in his hands, “I don’t think I’d be into the whips but I would be willing to try the rest of these.”

Dukat wasn’t used to so much setup and thought for sexual gratification. Usually it was the seducing that took all the work and the rest wasn’t something he spent too much time planning.

“Good to know. So you said you wanted to be bound and hit so that covers what I have for those.” She said putting her whips away, “So what would you like for a safe word?”

He wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking, “I’m not sure I know what you mean by safe word.”

“It’s what you say when you want the scene to stop.” She replied.

“Hm,” He took a moment to think, “Can it be anything or something specific?”

“It just has to be something you wouldn’t normally say in a scene. Like a food or the name of someone or something.” 

“How about ‘Star Fleet’ they’re usually not what I want to think about while having a good time.” She seemed amused by his choice. “Now can we get started? I had hoped to spend my evening doing something more than just going through your things.”

__________________________________

Like a lot of the men Petrina found herself attracted to Dukat was arrogant, charming, and not a good person. Rarely did these kind of relationships have any emotional basis though. It’s why her longest partner is someone who she almost exclusively sees for BDSM and cuddles after.

Petrina was also not the most political person and held no love for Star Fleet. Living on DS9 of course meant she knew about a lot of what was going on, but rarely did she actively participate. Her job cataloging didn’t get her up close and personal with any of it. So for Petrina fucking someone like Dukat wasn’t a betrayal or anything along those lines.

In fact Petrina took a bit of pleasure out of doing BDSM with terrible people. She tried to not think about it too much to avoid getting lost in the weeds of analyzing her type in men. There is too little time in life to spend it questioning your desires rather than pursuing them.

She knew that Dukat had no real experience with this so she tried to be thorough with introducing him. What she hadn’t expected was that he’d be so impatient. The plan had been to go over everything this week and plan out the next session but it seemed clear that Dukat didn’t want to wait that long.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t eager, she just appreciated being prepared and guessed Dukat wasn’t the kind of man who would handle experiencing something he doesn’t like well. So she decided to give him a light session to tide him over.

With her robe off and him stripping she told him to lie face down in front of the bed. Straddling his hips she put the cuffs on him. She couldn’t resist running her hands down his back when he looked so good under her. His scales were softer than she expected. Shoulders pressed back into her touch as she ran her hands down his spine.

Before she could be tempted to spend the whole evening exploring him she got up to prop him into position. Legs bent, ass out, and his dick inverted for the time being, just where she wanted him. 

They decided to test the paddle to start. She started by tracing the edge of the paddle along his inner thighs. He audibly breathed at the soft contact. Petrina couldn’t resist a little teasing. The paddle slid up his thighs with ease before she gently ran it over his ajan. His pelvis pressed into the touch and the paddle pulled away with a little fluid on it.

“Ready?” She asked paddle in hand.

“Yes.” His voice sounded heavy.

Smiling at how easy he is to get worked up she gave a brief pause to keep him on edge. With only the quiet sound of air sliding over wood as his warning she gave him a wack to his ass. The sound of the wooden paddle smacking his flesh seemed to reverberate off the walls. Toes digging into the floor and a groan let her know that he appreciated the tap.

While Petrina is always a sucker for elaborate games she does appreciate a simple spanking just for the sounds alone. After the first hit she ran a hand over his backside and felt him twitch at the touch.

The next hit was followed by two more, each less than a second apart from one another. Heat ran through her at the sounds. Dukat was not the quiet type but he wasn’t loud either. The sounds that came out of him were mostly deep groans.

She gave him a brief pause and gave his ass the light touch of her finger tips to give him a different sensation. There was already a minor flush blooming and just the slightest bit of heat. His thighs were so tense when she ran her hand over them she could feel them shaking slightly.

With this being his first time with even the light stuff she was planning to not take things much farther than this. He was so appreciative of her spanking that she could see the tip of his dick coming out.

The next round of hits were more sporadic. Each strike had his ass turning a darker shade. Lightly running her hand over it he was so sensitive for her. Her next strikes were to his upper thighs. His groans and everting dick let her know just how much of a good time he was having.

For each new round of hits she would give him a pause. A moment to really feel the sting and recenter. It was when his dick was fully everted and leaking that she sat the paddle down.

“How are you doing Dukat?” She asked.

He let out a deep breath, “Wonderfully. I don’t know if I’ll be able to lie on my back tonight though.”

“You won’t need to lie on your back for what I have planned for you.” She ran a hand lightly over his wet cock, “Now kneel.”

With his arms cuffed it took him a bit of effort to lift himself up. Sore thighs and ass resting along the balls of his feet. Moving around so she was in front of him she was given a lovely sight. Hair already escaping the strict shape that it had been in. Dukat was taking in deep breaths, his lips slightly parted, eyes bright, neck darkened by an aroused blush. Her own arousal rose at seeing him look so pretty for her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled his head between her legs. With the previous weeks practice it only took some minor direction to have him working her over just right. They hadn’t discussed it but Petrina found herself rubbing a foot against his dick while he ate her out. The moan he let out she felt vibrate through her clitoris. 

She came with a contented sigh. A hand pulling him away by his hair to get a good look at him. Petrina loved how disheveled he looked, with his wet mouth, mussed hair and eyes soft with submission she leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

“You did well Dukat.” He visibly relaxed with the praise.

Releasing his hair he nuzzled into her thigh. She was happy to see he was enjoying himself as well as being able to easily follow directions. Some subs she’s had in the past have been very particular in how things go. Which is great once the routine is established but frustrating for the first several sessions as the kinks are worked out to create an enjoyable experience. 

Petrina was stroking his neck as she thought. While normally he seemed especially full of himself, he seemed a down right tender sub who wanted to be praised for taking what he’s given. There was something about the intimacy of being with someone in such a tender state that Petrina just loved.

Since this session was meant to be a quick test run she then moved to finish Dukat off for the night. He had said practically nothing since they started but he has been anything but quiet. With him still kneeling she moved around him. His body trying to follow her till she wrapped herself around his back. Bound hands trapped between them and soft skin rubbing against flesh still stinging from the spanking.

Peppering kisses to the back of his neck Petrina reached around Dukat to grab at his everted prUt. She had done some research since their last encounter and went to focusing around the base of his dick rather than the head like she would for some of her other partners. Of course she made sure to rub against his still sore thighs and ass while she did so which had him trembling with the restraint to rock against her.

The metal of the cuffs were cool along her belly. As a way to enhance things for him she slide a thigh between his kneeling legs to rub along the bottom of his ajan. His hands kept clenching at each stroke. It was clear he was close and while she always enjoyed edging someone she wasn’t sure if Dukat wanted that so she gave a bite to his neck that had him keening and bending before her as he came.

Her thigh continued to rub against him as he shuddered through his orgasm under her. Petrina ran her other hand gently along his ass and thighs as he slowly came down from his high. His breaths grew less frequent and his body stopped quaking as he calmed.

Gentle hands removed the cuffs off his arms. He hadn’t realized his arms had gotten sore due to straining against his restraints till they were removed. Several flexes had the feeling returning to normal along his arms. A hand cupped his upper arm to lead him to the bed. Petrina laid down and pulled him on top of her. Her warmth was comforting and she rained gentle kisses and praise on him. His thighs and ass still sore so he mostly laid on his front, face resting on her breast. Soft strokes through his hair had him dozing quickly.

Like the previous experience he awoke to Petrina being in the shower though today he woke up rather late. They just didn’t have the time for shower games so he cleaned himself quickly and dressed. 

“Make sure to check your coms and to send any feedback if you have any or want to change the time.” She said putting her own clothes on as he was about to leave.

“I’ll be sure to do that.” His mind was so clear.

“Alright well I had a lovely time.” She said in farewell.

“I did as well. I cannot wait for our next meeting.” There was a clear pep in his step as he left.

The soreness that he felt the night before was almost completely gone. He’d need to talk to her about using something that he could feel for a bit longer. The idea of still being able to feel her strikes on him even while he worked did something to him, something awfully pleasant. Yes, this arrangement is turning out to be most suitable for Gul Dukat.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Petrina found it easy enough to slip Dukat into her life. She had several partners, and valued her privacy greatly. Having lived for half a decade in the neutral zone gave one an air of precaution. Her day job doing cataloging for various transports wasn’t exciting work but she didn’t work for excitement she worked to keep her hands busy.

BDSM hadn’t been an easy journey to navigate and it took several years before she even found the scene to actually learn the basics. Those years were wrought with regrets in both her mishandling of her partners and some of those partners themselves. Her journey grew more difficult as one of her oldest partners began climbing the ladder politically which inevitably ended up with her involved with those circles.

So to say Dukat isn’t the first questionable partner she’s had would be an understatement. He is definitely the only one whose misdeeds are most commonly known. Which is one of the reasons why she planned to keep their relationship discreet. She was well aware that he was married and had several other lovers, it wasn’t something he hid very well. But living on a Bajoran station made her not exactly comfortable with the idea of their relationship getting out. To be honest she wouldn’t blame anyone who would want to sever ties to her for her relationship to Dukat.

Petrina often worried that people would believe because she approved of someone sexually that she therefore approved of their actions. To her it felt absurd since she didn’t equate sexual desire with romantic love. For her she found people who could love someone who has done heinous things to be much worse but she understands why people would judge her negatively for her actions.

She used to be a Dominatrix professionally but with her partners climbing the ladder politically it became dangerous for her to do so. Things had died down in that respect now that she’s moved to DS9. The neutral zone had it’s excitements but she was tired of exciting and wanted more stability. This also put some distance between her and her other partners. It gave her ample room to live her life on her own rather than having her more...devoted subs calling on her all the time.

Even her longest partner Senator Vreenank, who had always been cold had started to get too personal with her when she lived in the neutral zone. Her move had also been something she had been surprised to hear him approve of when she told him.

“It’s very smart of you my dear.” He had said when she told him several months ago, “It’ll not only be safer but avoid the likelihood of surveillance.” But she did always have a hard time reading him.

“Madam I’m ready.” Dukat’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

They were currently experimenting with ropes and gags. She had done extensive stuff in the past but decided to start with the basics of a hogtie though slightly altered so his ankles are first tied to his thighs giving her ample access to him. With him bound she went to put on the gag.

“Remember to let me know the instant you feel any numbness or pain.” They had decided on a method of how to communicate when he is gagged and bound and it was a clicker that he kept a hold of in one hand.

“Of course.” With his acknowledgment she put the gag on him.

She pet his hair for a moment just admiring the view. Due to the way he was tied it made using most of her hitting tools difficult unless she wanted to hit his feet so she would be spanking him the old fashioned way, with her hands.

With a few brief strokes to his ajan she then smacked his ass with a loud cracking hit with her hand. The strike caused a tingling sensation in her palm. His hips twitched with each hit, his cries muffled by the gag in his mouth. A light shine was over his ajan as he got wet for her.

“Always so pathetic Dukat.” She whispered into his ear, leaning over his bent body, thighs quaking under her.

One hand stroking his inflamed ass the other reaching down to stroke at his wet ajan lips. His feet flexed at the touch. With a light bite to one of his ridges she slipped a finger into him, his Cho’Ch not yet everted.

A few strokes at his walls had her finger bumping into his everting dick. She added a second finger and teased the head with the tips while her knuckles rubbed at his walls. The noises coming out of him would be close to wails if the gag wasn’t muffling them. Her other hand occasionally giving a light smack to his ass so she could watch him twitch.

As his wet Cho’Ch everted into her hand she gave his ass a squeeze, “Are you really so incompetent that you need to be bound just to get release?” She gave another smack, “How very unbecoming of a Gul.” He let out a long groan at that, dick twitching in her hand.

Fingers slid back in around his everted prUt. His body rocking to get more friction from her fingers both inside and around him. A few strokes in she put her weight onto him. Bound body pressed even farther into the floor. The side of his face smashed into the smooth tile of her main room. The gag digging into his cheek. Hips firmly between his thighs as her skilled hands played him like a beloved instrument. She couldn’t help but give it too him, he did look gorgeous when he let go.

“How can you expect anyone to respect you when you are so pathetic.” When the word pathetic left her she bit onto his shoulder and she felt him come under her.

He quaked under her, straining against the ropes. Petrina gave a few gentle kisses to his neck while her hands pulled away from him as he grew overstimulated. Dukat took in deep gulps of air as the soaked gag was removed from his face. With his body no longer clenched Petrina began unwinding him from the ropes entangling his body so prettily.

Limbs flopped onto the floor as Dukat tried to get control over his body again. Gentle hands helped him up and lead him to the bed. He sprawled out too dazed to move while Petrina went to grab him something to drink and snack on while he came out of sub space.

Crawling into bed with him he took several drinks before curling around her, “How are you feeling?” She asked fingers skimming along his neck.

He hummed in thought, “Good. The gag may have been a bit much. It made breathing harder but the rest of it was wonderful though intense.” Another sip.

“Rope play can be intense. Was it intense good? Intense bad? Intense in a ‘I don’t wanna do it again’ kinda way?” Her voice soft as she pet over him.

“It was intense in a good way I just don’t know if I want it like that every time. I do enjoy ensuring your pleasure during such things.” He laid a kiss on her collarbone.

She smiled, “I had a great time but I am never against an added orgasm. Some of my subs don’t want it to be so overtly sexual but I have some others like you who want the whole package.” A finger trailed up his forehead as she spoke.

The terms ‘sub’ and ‘others’ had anger blaze through him, “I suppose you have _lots_ of practice then? I would hate to think you aren’t getting _all_ that you need. I am only _one_ man.”

Her head tilted to look at him better, “Are you jealous Dukat? Someone with your experience I thought you’d be less of a hypocrite.”

“I am not a hypocrite,” He looked up at her, trying to find the words to convince her, “I just…..worry about whether you are getting all that you need.”

There was a pause as he took a few more drinks and bites. He didn’t think it was awkward but Petrina felt awkward at that answer.

“You know when I was friends with Bajoran women while running this..” He started.

“NOPE.” She interrupted.

Not used to being so blatantly told to stop he sat up to get some height on her, “I beg your pardon?” He said with full offense.

Her eyes held a firm look, “I do NOT want to hear you say anything about the occupation. I ESPECIALLY don’t want to hear about all the women you took advantage of.” He began to speak in his defense, “WHAT DID I JUST SAY!” He stopped, “If you wanna keep this relationship going I expect you to respect the fact that I think you’re abhorrent and should be punished for your war crimes.”

An easy smile spread across his face, “But you still enjoy my company.” He gave her neck a kiss.

Petrina pushed him back by his chest so they could look at one another, “Yeah I do enjoy doming you DESPITE hating everything you’ve ever done. So you are on thin ice and my desire to fuck you is limited to how well you can keep your shitty ideas and past deeds to yourself.”

His expression stayed relaxed, “Point take madam.” Dukat planted a kiss to the back of her hand, “I’ll do my best to keep my war stories to myself.” She gave him a warning look but when he didn’t continue she pulled him down to finish winding down.

_________________________________

Petrina had only been on the station for a few months so she hasn’t made any friends really. But it’s not like she had many friends before she moved either. There was her subs, sure but that’s not really a friendship in an equal sense. They also lived off station and only visited occasionally.

She wasn’t the most outgoing person and her resting bitch face tended to put off a lot of people. Quark, Rom, and the dabo girls were an obvious exception but it was their job to be nice to her and being nice isn’t the same as being friends.

So she was a bit surprised when she was sitting in her usual drinking spot at Quark’s bar for a stranger to walk up to her, “May I join you?” She gestured for him to sit.

Petrina knew who he was of course. There was only one Cardassian living on station.

“You’ve been here for a while now and have yet to visit my shop.” He began.

“I haven’t had the need or the chance yet.” She responded.

He looked around, “Yes I’d imagine someone with such an adventurous social life would have difficult getting around to visit a humble tailor.”

She looked at him trying to asses his threat level, “A tailor you may be but humble seems far from what you are.”

He gave a slight smile at that, “I suppose you’re not wrong. I am a rather fine tailor. I even work in some more difficult materials that I’m sure someone of your profession would appreciate.”

“I didn’t realize you made clothing specifically for catalogers?” Petrina’s tone was light.

He tilted his head at her, “Now my dear we both know that isn’t the limit to your many talents.”

She took a drink, “Yes and I’m wondering why exactly you want me to know that you know about my ‘many talents’ as you put it?” This game was amusing but she had her limits when possibly being threatened.

“Well I had heard that you’ve made a friend of Gul Dukat.” He started.

“We aren’t friends.” She interrupted.

He paused to give her a look, “Well than you are in some sort of relationship with Gul Dukat and I felt it was my duty to warn you.”

Petrina’s eyes narrowed, “I know very well what he’s done and I’m no child. I don’t need you or anyone else telling me who I spend my time with.” Then a thought popped into her head and she leaned over to him, “Unless you were wanting to become a friend of mine as well?”

Garak blinked, “No thank you my dear. My tastes tend to be more along what you like to do rather than being on the receiving end of your loving attention.”

“I suppose that makes sense given your background.” She took another drink, “So then what are you warning me about?”

“I am simply here to warn you that Gul Dukat isn’t worth the effort.” He stated.

She looked at him questioningly, “Are you saying that from experience or for other...more selfish reasons?”

He gave her a cross look, “I have no desire to take your place if that is what you are insinuating. I simply know from having seen others fail to follow the warnings when it comes to him.”

“I don’t know for what reason you decided to warn me whether it’s political or otherwise.” She sat her drink down, “But I am fully capable of handling a man like Dukat. I’ve dealt with dangerous men before and do not require your assistance in this matter.”

A real smile came to Garak’s face, “It seems you don’t trust me, or at least my motives. There’s hope for you yet madam.” With that he gave a polite nod and left her to finish her drink alone.

They ended up having a weekly drinks night. While Petrina wouldn’t say Garak and her were friends she did enjoy his company. Even if he was trying to mine her for information. Due to her past connections she had some training and knew how to dodge such inquires and avoid slip ups. Not that she had much information, unless he wanted to know what some politicians favorite kinks and positions were. She’s purposefully kept politics out of her relationships to avoid having information anyone would value to begin with.

Honestly a Dominatrix as a spy would seem too on the nose in her opinion. But apparently organizations like the Tal Shair wouldn’t look into the gardeners at the Cardassinan embassy for spies despite both the embassy and servants being the traditional places for plants. So the idea that information gathering organizations are quite incompetent didn’t seem like a stretch to her. It did make her curious about how the Obsidian Order did things but she didn’t want to know enough to get on their radar and Garak wouldn’t give her the information anyways.

Petrina had initially thought that since Dukat was a man with a lot of mistresses that he would be discreet and avoid making a scene. Well when he came into Quark’s during one of her and Garak’s drink nights he did not live up to these basic expectations.

“What are you doing here?” He asked clearly angry.

“Drinking what does it look like.” She took a drink to seal her point.

The look he gave her, “I meant with him?”

Garak just sat there soaking it all in, “Once again having drinks.” She was not gonna give him the satisfaction of an argument.

It looked like Dukat was gonna flip the table, “It seems Dukat that you are upset. I do think it’d be best for you to go and lie down before things get more hostile.” Garak intervened.

Dukat’s anger turned to him, “I don’t know what you get out of this but I don’t like it.”

“Dukat leave.” Petrina finally put her foot down.

She was too tired to be dealing with such petty bullshit, “I’ll speak with you later.” Dukat said to Petrina before storming off.

Garak and Petrina exchanged an exasperated look.

“How do you tolerate that man?”

“I don’t know. I thought he’d be smarter than that.” Garak gave a laugh.

“Dukat has few skills but fooling others into thinking he’s intelligent is one of them.” He shook his glass, “I’m amazed he hasn’t gotten outed yet. The man is a major fool and hardly deserving of your attention.” Garak did know how to flatter.

“I’m starting to think you’re right there Garak. I don’t have the time or patience for men who cannot handle boundaries.”

She refused to leave the bar for some time. Petrina liked the idea of him being forced to stew for a bit. If he was gonna act childish he was gonna get treated like a child. A time out would only do him some good. Give him a chance to think about how rash he was being. By the time she left to go to her quarters it was late.

Like she had expected Dukat was waiting for her outside her home, “I’ve been waiting here for several hours.” He stated this like it was important.

“What you choose to do with your time is no matter to me.” A little tipsy she let him follow her inside.

“I cannot believe you would betray me like this.” Is how he decided to start.

With a sigh she flopped onto the couch, “For someone who has been cheating on his wife for over two decades you are about as discreet as an armada.”

He gave a scowl, “My relationship to my wife has nothing to do with Garak.”

“It does when you bring your drama to my fucking life Dukat.” She went to grab herself another drink, “You are an adult I expect you to act like one and LISTEN.” It was clear she was gonna need it, “Cause either you did not listen to me when I told you this was to be a PRIVATE engagement. That we wouldn’t get involved in each others personal and work lives. OR you blatantly decided to go against this very clear boundary that almost all of my other partners manage to follow without issue.”

Dukat took a deep breath, “Garak is responsible for my fathers death.”

“And you’re responsible for the deaths of several of my coworkers relatives.” She responded without pause.

“Accidents during…” He began to monologue.

“WHAT DID I SAY about bringing up the occupation Dukat?” Her voice raised a bit as she grew tired of this game.

There was a long pause, “That I am not to speak of it or anything political.” He managed to respond his jaw tense.

“Well I’m glad to see you aren’t incapable of listening.” She sat her drink down, “Who I spend my time with is none of your business. Just like who you spend your time with isn’t any of mine. If you cannot give me the same respect you expect from me than there is no purpose for our arrangement.” Petrina sat up, “So do you think you can manage to keep your nose out of my business?”

Dukat had visibly deflated, “Yes madam.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Though if I may Garak makes a dangerous partner in any situation.” Apparently he is just incapable of stopping, “And in my defense you did bring up the occupation first.”

Petrina’s sigh could have been heard in the gama quadrant, “I’m a little too tired and drunk to play these bullshit games with you Dukat. But to answer your statements. Garak is not my partner in any sense and I never asked for your opinion of him. And you doing war crimes from what I understand it isn’t something you’ve stopped doing so yeah if you try to act moralyl superior to me I will bring up the shit you’ve done every time. I’m not nice and from what I can tell that’s what you like about me.” She took a large drink.

Dukat thankfully shut the fuck up at that.

_____________________________

The next time Petrina saw Garak he had some bad news for her.

She had gone in to pick up her new latex suit, “I normally wouldn’t gossip but I thought you should know that word has gotten around about your argument with Gul Dukat at Quark’s.”

“Figures.” She breathed out, “Who told you?” She was curious.

He finished folding her suit just to add a dramatic pause, “I heard from Dr. Bashir who heard it from O’Brien who had been there trying to teach more people how to play darts.”

“Ugh,” Petrina groaned, “I’m surprised I haven’t had dirty looks aimed at me then.”

“Actually they think Dukat was there to bother me rather than you.” He said.

An amused look crossed her face, “Garak? Did you tell your lovely lunch buddy that or did he get that idea on his own?”

“It may come as surprise to you but Dukat and I do have a bit of a history. So the general assumption was my presence was enough to infuriate him. Sometimes paranoia can lead you astray my dear.”

“I suppose you would be the expert on paranoia.” She leaned onto his table, “He does seem to really hate you.”

“Dukat is very good at finding things to be angry about.” Garak glared at her elbows invading his work space.

“When you said you work with difficult material I thought you had been exaggerating. I’m glad to know I was wrong. You did a wonderful job.” Her sub was gonna love it.

He wrapped up her suit with a genuine smile, “I am if anything a good tailor.”

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted the last 2 chapters at once since the final one is just an epilogue and rather short.

Dukat and Petrina had a schedule. Honestly it was something he appreciated about the woman. She didn’t waste either of their times. So he hadn’t thought much when she sent a message reminding him of when they usually meet.

It didn’t seem strange until he got their earlier than anticipated. His meetings had been shorter than usual and he came by several hours early to see her. Dukat was always willing to indulge his lovers when he had the time. Usually when he went to see Petrina her quarters opened to him automatically. This time however he approached the door and it beeped at him letting him know he didn’t have access.

Brow wrinkling in confusion he pressed the door panel to inform her he was here. After several moments of no response anger started to rise within him. What could she be doing and why was he no longer allowed in?

When the door finally hissed open he took a step forward ready to begin asking just these questions when he saw a Romulan man step out. Dukat froze as they locked eyes. He looked familiar but he couldn’t place him.

The Romulan cocked a brow and smirked at him, “Gul Dukat,” He seemed to have an especially haughty attitude. 

To enraged to say anything Dukat just nodded and let the man step around him, his blood boiled when he swore he could smell Petrina waft off the man. Unable to handle this insult he stormed into Petrina’s home.

Looking around he found her sitting on her couch dressed only in a robe and sipping Kali-fal.

“I sent the reminder for a reason.” She stated not even turning to look at him as she put the rest of the bottle away.

He’ll need to go through her stores to see WHAT ELSE she has been drinking. There might be blood wine in there for all he knew.

“And here I thought you were worth more than some ale,” He bit out. “Though you do seem quite the lush. Maybe I should introduce you to my second Damar? He also makes poor decisions and drinks heavily.”

Petrina let out a humorless laugh before approaching him, “Do you really think I give a shit about your opinion of me Dukat.” Anger clear in her voice she stepped towards him.

As he took in a breath he could easily smell that man on her, “And here I thought we had an arrangement or should I assume this is part of that Terran fickleness I’ve heard so much about.” He made sure to not hide the spite in his voice.

“This isn’t about your ego Dukat, anymore than it’s about the fact we are from different cultures.” She stated as though he were a child.

“Is that what you call it? A difference in culture?” Dukat may allow her to do certain acts to him but that doesn’t mean he was gonna sit around and let her humiliate him.

She took in a deep breath, “Sometimes I don’t understand why I bother with you when you continue to be so terrible.”

Dukat took a step forward, “And here I thought I had only ever left you with a pleasant impression of me.” His charm returning to his voice as he felt them slide into a more practiced game.

Petrina visibly tensed, “Do you think I don’t know who you are Dukat?” She swirled the blue liquid in her glass as she spoke, “Do you think I don’t know what you’ve done?” Her next step towards him had her right in his space and he stepped back unexpecting this aggresive turn in the conversation.

“You have to be the cruelist man I have ever meet and probably the cruelist man to enter this station and you think you have the right to judge me?” Her voice held such coldness that it stunned him, “Even assuming you weren’t a war criminal who deserves every bit of unhappiness that comes your way you have been cheating on your wife for how long now? I’m not married, I’ve been very open about what this is from the start and I have never kept civilian prisoners locked in my quarters for my own amusement.” This was not where this was supposed to go.

He hadn’t realized how far back he had stepped till they were right at the door, “So NO DUKAT you do NOT get to come into my home UNANNOUNCED and get to judge me and tell me how to live my life.” Her eyes seemed to pierce him and it wasn’t enjoyable it was painful.

“If that’s your true opinion of me than you wouldn’t keep letting me back into your bed.” He winced internally at the unease in his voice.

“I allow you into my bed because I enjoy what we are doing IN SPITE of who you are and what you’ve done.” She stated as though this were the end of discussion.

“Then I don’t see why you can’t look past my quirks now? If I’m such enjoyable company to you despite my faults.” He countered, unwilling to let this go just yet.

Her breath was heavy with withheld rage, “It seems I have not made it clear that I D O N O T N E E D Y O U and if you want to pull this shit you can walk out that door and never speak to me again. Understand?” Dukat blinked having not expected such an ultimatum. 

“I...I understand.” This sort of thing had a way of going and like with everything else she was apart of she managed to toss it upside down.

“Now, on your knees.” He did so with only some minor hesitation.

With her so close he couldn’t resist resting his head on her belly and wrapping his arms around her. She was always so warm and easy to hold.

He both felt and heard her sigh, “You are truly pathetic Dukat,” Her voice didn’t hold any of the love or amusement that he was used to hearing with that word and that had him terrified. 

She ran one hand through his hair idly before lifting his chin so he had too look up at her, her face was blank, “If you can get a hold of your weird possessive bullshit we can continue this. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes I can handle it.” His many years of lying continued to help him now.

While he knew he couldn’t stomach knowing she was with others he just could not handle the idea of her leaving him. It was clear she was serious at this insistence at non-monogamy. Which he could just not allow, it was just vulgar for a woman to have multiple lovers. There were many ways he could go about eliminating her other partners. And Dukat had no issue with dispensing with those methods.

_________________________________________

Dukat was on DS9 and many other places without any record of him officially being there. So it came as a surprise when the captain of the shuttle that was supposed to sneak him back to Cardassia Prime informed him that there was someone who wanted to meet with him before he left.

Partially annoyed at the possible delay and more concerned with who could have managed to detect his presence on the station despite him taking the proper precautions ran through his head. It was when he went to meet the man and saw that it was a Romulan waiting for him that he felt some relief.

It wasn’t the Romulan he meet earlier though, “I’ve been instructed to take you somewhere more private.”

“Do we really? I have a schedule to keep and discretely.” It was more of a statement than a question and he didn’t bother to hide his irritation. 

“Discretion is our highest priority and the captain will hold off till the meeting is finished.” The messenger boy replied.

Dukat sighed, “Very well.” Before following him out.

He had to respect that the Romulan knew what he was doing and they didn’t run into anyone and in fact were only a few doors down. The Romulan from earlier was waiting for him.

“Good. You are dismissed.” His escort nodded and left, “I am Senator Vreenak we met once before during the conference dealing with the embassies on our respective planets.”

That helped to remind him of where he’d seen him before, “Aw yes but you’re more than a senator now I believe? Quite a shift in career.” The Romulan raised a brow.

“I did not summon you to discuss my political career but to instead discuss our mutual friend Petrina.” He certainty wasn’t afraid to cut to the chase.

“Yes she is a wonderful woman and I wonder what she means to you exactly? I’ve heard Romulans mate for life. I can’t imagine what my entrance into this situation would do to you.” He hoped it enraged him.

Vreenak narrowed his eyes, “Petrina and I have been at this a long time. Much longer than you’ve known her and she’s had many other friends besides me during that time. I am simply reminding you that I also know of you since you now know of me.” In a lot of ways he greatly respected the Romulans.

It was always refreshing to meet others who knew how to play the game, “Yes and I’d imagine that the Romulan government would be very interested in one of their senator’s, who has quite the political pull, spending their time being vulnerable with a human.”

A smirk spread across the senator’s face, “Just as much as Central Command would be interested in one of their Gul’s doing similar activities with a Terran.”

“So we both seem to be aware of one another and the value of that awareness.” Dukat stated.

“I’m glad we have established that.” The senator gave a polite nod, “I hope we continue to value that knowledge in the future.” He gestured to the door.

“I do as well.” Dukat then turned and left.

His wife was expecting him back soon so he was glad the delay was only a few minutes. The whole incident seemed a bit much to just state the threat they posed to each other, but Dukat didn’t have the time at the moment to speculate as to the Romulan’s true motivations.

______________________________________________

Since Petrina had been so furious about his reaction to her Romulan friend he hadn’t planned to bring it up with her at all. Instead she brought it up unexpectedly before they began the next week.

There was clearly something bothering her and he just assumed she was still mad at him, “So there is something I’d like to talk to you about before we begin.” He wasn’t expecting a confrontation right away but Petrina had never been one to wait, “Vreenak told me that the two of you spoke after you left here last time.”

“I’m surprised he mentioned it to you.” Dukat resisted the harsh response he wanted to say.

She didn’t take his romantic rivalry very well last time so he tried to keep hold of his more biting remarks.

Petrina sighed, “Well he mentioned it to me because he wanted me to ask you if you wanted to have a session together.”

He was so surprised he just held the top to the Kanar bottle for several moments, “What?”

She started to pace around the room, “That’s what I said. Like I told him I doubted you’d wanna do it and honestly I’m a little surprised at that since he hasn’t had interest in my other subs in the past.”

Dukat let the comment that he was a sub slide. No matter what they were actually doing he didn’t like how she talked about it. It was just too blatant, left no room for speculation or denial.

“Than why did he ask then?” He was curious at least.

“He says when he talked to you he found you interesting and wondered if we would play well together as a group. But that’s just ridiculous, you’ve only just started and I doubt with your attitude towards things that you would be able to handle me having another sub during the same session.”

His mind had been going over whether there was any political reason for this but it stopped in it’s tracks to focus instead on how she said he couldn’t handle it.

“It seems very presumptuous of you to assume what I would choose in this situation.” She gave him a look.

“Oh? Are you saying you want to do a session that involves another man, a man who I will be doing sexual things with during said session?” The sass in her questions annoyed him.

He poured himself another glass of Kanar, “Well I’ve never done it so how can I know if I’ll enjoy it or not?” 

Her look grew more intense, “Dukat this isn’t a contest. There is nothing to win by doing something you don’t want to do. It’s kinda the opposite of why, well at least why I do this.”

“You don’t seem to trust my judgment at all.” He took a drink.

“Are you saying you do want to have a session with Vreenak? You want me to tell him yes we should do a group session?” She asked the doubt heavy in her voice.

“Why not. I would be happy to try it.” There was confidence in his statement.

Petrina sighed heavily, “I doubt this will go well but what is a dom supposed to do besides enact what their subs want?”

Dukat disagreed with her on her being the dominant partner and what her job was but he knew contradicting her wouldn’t go well for him. 

With that settled they went on to discussing what they would be doing. He honestly had very little interest in what the senator liked and usually just scanned the messages of what they were going to be doing for anything he needed to reply with. As the day grew closer he often found himself wondering why he chose to go through with it. 

Vreenak was a Romulan Senator and being seen so vulnerable by him is worse than just doing this alone with Petrina. Petrina wasn’t a political figure and should this get out he could deny it since she doesn’t have any government office to back her standing. But doing a session with Vreenak would mean he would have a witness. A witness who, is vice chairman of the Tal Shiar. While the Tal Shiar couldn’t compare to the Obsidian Order they weren’t a force to dismiss. Dukat found himself questioning if that might be part of why Vreenak asked for him to do a group session? 

It certainly would force the both of them to keep the secrets of the other. He couldn’t just go to the Romulan government with info about Vreenak’s questionable personal life without implicating himself should he have to go into detail or give substantial proof. 

While it wasn’t how he would have handled this situation he could see how someone who was more involved with covert work would. One thing Dukat has always been is a military man and he often preferred to know things are settled more finally than what blackmail offered.

Unfortunately for Dukat it seemed like he was going to have to wait on working to get the senator killed. If the man were to die too soon after they were together, even in a private session, it could be dug up during an investigation. And due to Central Command pinning the Maquis on his shoulders he couldn’t afford to kill off a senator and vice chairman of a government’s covert branch they were currently at peace with. It was just too risky at the moment.

If his relations to Petrina were to get out he felt assured that he had enough friends and support to back his denial than he’d lose due the damage the scandal could do to him. Still he’d rather avoid a scandal all together. With how chaotic things have been since they gave up Bajor it’s best to avoid risking losing power in case another shift happens. And Dukat wasn’t willing to lose just yet.

_____________________________________________

Petrina had all things set up for this hopefully not completely disastrous scene. She had tried to talk both Vreenak and Dukat out of it but Vreenak seemed confident that it would be enjoyable and Dukat was too stubborn to be honest about what he wanted.

Both of them were on time and waiting at the door together for her. They followed her to the couch. Sitting on either side of her there was an awkward pause as she poured herself a drink.

“It’s good that you were able to join us Gul Dukat. I believe this will be an enjoyable venture for everyone involved.” The senator started the discussion.

“Yes, when Petrina invited me to join you I was curious to say the least.” Dukat was keeping a neutral tone.

“Petrina informs me that you aren’t very experienced in this matter correct?” Vreenak asked.

Dukat seemed to puff up at that, “I haven’t been with Petrina as long as you have if that is what you’re asking.” 

Petrina sat between them just observing for the moment. If she needed to she’d intervene but it’d be best for them to get their pecking order figured out by themselves instead of having to do it herself.

Vreenak smirked, his posture relaxed, “That wasn’t what I was referring too. We may have had our relationship established for some time but our….tastes we both have had for much longer.” Vreenak grabbed himself something to drink, “Though I met Petrina only after she had been doing this for a few years. Is there anything you would require me to do or any advice?” 

It surprised Petrina that Vreenak was being less of a smug piece of shit than she had expected. Maybe he had been honest about thinking they’d be compatible for play.

Dukat seemed to be just as surprised, “No I do not believe so.” 

“Well if you boys are done talking I’d like to get started.” Petrina stood, “Pet you know what to do. Dukat go and kneel over there like a good boy.” Dukat went to where she pointed and Vreenak began their usual ritual.

Dukat’s lack of experience and knowledge of his own tastes made for a regular situation to be something they worked to establish. With Vreenak on the other hand they had it down to the finest of details. He began by stripping down before undressing Petrina.

“You will also get naked Dukat. For now you are just to sit and watch.” She ordered as Vreenak removed her clothes, already having that look in his eye that she adored so much.

Once naked the senator went to get a nice little treat for himself. Her new latex suit hasn’t been fully broken in yet and wasn’t something she got a lot of use out of now that she’d limited her number of subs. It may not be her kink but she did love seeing how much Vreenak enjoyed it.

Petrina was beginning to suspect that Dukat may be more into this idea than she initial thought. Either his rapt attention and light flush was due to arousal or anger. It was difficult to tell especially with her beloved pet lubing her up to slide her into her suit. 

Like most Romulans Vreenak wasn’t gifted with telepathic ability. From what he’s told her he has some minor ability to sense others base feelings through touch, especially the hands, but nothing like a Vulcan or a Betazoid. It did make their hands an intimate place to touch. So she took great pleasure in him rubbing his hands all over her and he seemed to especially enjoy her response.

___________________________________

Dukat wasn’t the kind of man who would easily admit when he was out of his element. But watching them made it clear that there was much more for him to explore than he thought. The senator’s entire attitude seemed to shift the instant Petrina had spoken. He was no longer smug and self assured, he seemed to entirely be focused on Petrina with such an intensity that Dukat wondered exactly why he had been invited to invade something that felt so private.

Petrina looked divine as Vreenak slide her into a shiny and smooth looking suit. He had heard Romulans were passionate but he hadn’t expected the level of worship that Vreenak was giving Petrina. He was beginning to feel more envy than jealousy while watching them together. Their relationship was different and not just because they’ve been doing it for a lot longer.

Once inside the suit Dukat sat and watched as the senator was given a few moments to really enjoy it. Face rubbing against her belly and hands against the smooth material on her thighs. Before she shackled him.

With a heeled foot she gently pressed him onto his back before turning to Dukat. Petrina was much more forceful with him than the senator when she pressed his face down to the floor and encased his arms in his favorite set of cuffs and a spreader bar to keep him open for her.

Though unlike usual she cuffed him in front rather than behind his back. With his hands in front of him it made it easier to be on all fours. A perfect set up to being flogged. But first she went back over to Vreenak and attached his shackles to a long chain that she then ran through the ceiling. With a few pulls she had him up with his toes just barely touching the floor.

She gave him a light push to watch him sway and try to keep his balance. Satisfied with her work she then blindfolded the senator before whispering something in his ear. As she spoke she would lightly stroke the whip she had along a random part of his body making him tense up for a moment.

Dukat waited patiently on his hands and knees for Petrina to come back to him. She sat the whip down and grabbed one of her more striking flogs to tease Dukat with just letting it rub against him for a few moments before beginning a series of barrages on his ass, thighs, and a few well aimed strikes to his ajan.

His position made it easier for him to rock back and forth with her hits. She took a few breaks to give them a moment to catch their breath. Vreenak just hanging a few feet away, unable to watch but surely hearing everything they’re doing. And if his genitals were anything to go by he was enjoying what he was hearing. She stopped when his Cho’Ch had fully everted and his arms were shaking lightly.

“Dukat over there.” He began crawling to where she wanted him. The spreader bar making movement difficult, “You can do better I know you aren’t completely pathetic.” Stopping where she wanted him had him some distance away from senator Vreenak’s back.

On his hands and knees made it easy for Petrina to sit on his back. Her weight pleasantly notable as he was turned into furniture for her own use. Legs crossed she grabbed her whip and took several warm up strikes at the air.

Her technique was clearly well used and each crack had a loud roll that caused the senator to tense despite the whip being no where near him, yet. Once comfortable on both his back and with her warm up she went with strikes mixed in with several cracks near him. While Dukat had briefly skimmed their messages and got that Vreenak was into a much stronger level of pain than he was he hadn’t expected to see Petrina hitting him so hard that it cut through his skin at some points.

It did shock him to see Petrina enjoy causing the senator to bleed, but he had to admire her skill. She struck him in a number of places, his thighs, back, hips, and ass being the main targets. For the most part the strikes barely rose to welts on his thighs and hips. Yet she hit firmly enough to cause more than welts on his back, mainly around his ribs. His cries were short yet ranged in volume. Dukat begrudgingly would admit that Vreenak had a very commanding voice that wavered in a way that he could see as appealing.

Of course just because the senator was taking the brunt at this point didn’t mean Dukat was off the hook. The flog rested next to her on his back and whenever she would pause in her whipping she would give him a hit and praise him for sitting so well with a few pets and coo’s.

By the time she stopped Dukat’s arms were shaking with the effort of holding her up and the senator was visibly trembling even from this distance. Her final crack of the whip struck the senators knuckles. His cry was louder than the rest and his entire body swayed at the strike. Petrina hummed in pleasure as she stood up dropping the whip and flog next to her suitcase.

With care she lowered senator Vreenak to collapse on the floor. Dukat was left for a few moments as she removed the chain attached to his shackles. Still blindfolded she directed him by sound to sit on the floor in front of the couch. It didn’t take her any effort to lean his sore body onto the couch. He gave no resistance as she pushed his head back, giving his neck an almost 90 degree angle to be resting at before sitting on top of his face.

Since she was still wearing that suit there was no skin to skin contact, “Come here.” She commanded to Dukat.

He obeyed crawling awkwardly with his arms and feet bound. A smile was on her face as she waited patiently for him to cross the room. As he reached her he could hear the senator humming underneath madam Petrina, it caused the heat inside him to rise. 

“Unzip me.” She stood.

Vreenak took a deep breath, his face wet and her suit held an extra shine where she had been sitting on him. Reaching up he unzipped her suit from her neck down to her navel. With ease she stepped out of the suit. Petrina sat down and pulled the senator up to curl around her.

A soft pat to her spread thighs called Dukat to her. She laced one arm around the senator who rested his head on her shoulder, eyes still covered. Dukat didn’t need any prompting to know what she wanted, she was wet for him. Yet she kept her attention to the senator. One hand tracing around the raised and no longer bleeding strikes to his ribs, while the other held his shackled hands to kiss at his wounded knuckles. 

One leg wrapped over Dukat’s shoulder to pull him closer to her. A wave of humiliation ran through him as she continued to ignore him to kiss and coo at Vreenak. After a few minutes of eating her out she let go of Vreenak’s hands to reach down and pull Dukat up by his hair. The tugging pain at his scalp made him grimace even while his Cho’Ch throbbed. She pulled his cuffed arms over her head to connect them to a chain discreetly hidden behind the couch. 

Legs wrapped around his waist causing his Cho’Ch to rub against her pelvis. He moaned at the contact. Dukat watched as a shackled hand directed him into her. He would never admit at to how it made him throb. In a daze he went about grinding into her, too lost in sub space to do anything other than chase his own orgasm. Madam Petrina sighed and cooed yet continued to not look at him. Her attention still focused on the senator. Vreenak’s hands having been grabbed to be kissed at again. It was the humiliation and shame that had him barreling through his orgasm.

Panting he rested onto her, arms aching above them. The senator was still tucked into her arms being pet and praised, it made Dukat’s flank twitch. Once they caught their breaths Petrina removed her legs from around his waist. Untangling herself from Vreenak she released him from the hook behind them and then the cuffs entirely. The senator followed her movements, still blindfolded and shackled as she removed the spreader bar from Dukat’s legs.

“Go and fetch the dermal regenerator from the bathroom.” She ordered him.

Finding it quickly he returned , “Good boy.” She stroked his face when he kneeled in front of her.

She kissed the senator’s brow, “Sorry pet but the funs over. Lets heal this up.” Vreenak groaned in protest.

A soft smile was on her lips before she gave a last kiss to each of his sore knuckles before going about healing the damage she caused. Dukat stayed kneeling in front of her, his arms stroking at her legs while he kissed her thighs. The low sound of the dermal regenerator filled the calm silence that had descended over them. When all of his wounds were healed Petrina removed the blindfold. His eyes were adoring, she leaned in and kissed his nose and forehead.

Standing up she ran a hand through their hair, “Get into bed boys.” 

They did as she instructed while she went to grab them something to eat and drink. Once she was back Dukat and Vreenak laid on either side of her. She gently pet over them lazily as they ate and drank, slowly unwinding. 

“You both did very well. How do you feel it went?” She asked.

Dukat answered first, “I enjoyed myself thoroughly.” He kissed along Petrina’s shoulder.

“I agree with the Gul.” Vreenak responded, his voice coming back to him, “I am very pleased with how it went.”

Petrina smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. I honestly hadn’t expected it to go so well.”

Neither had Dukat but he didn’t voice that thought. He hadn’t expected to get much enjoyment out of it but there was a different level of humiliation with having the senator be apart of it that he found quite... stimulating. 

“You do always have trouble trusting my judgment.” Vreenak kissed her knuckles as he spoke.

“It’s almost like I disagree with you on most things, especially politics.” She teased.

A smirk spread on Vreenak’s face, “And yet we get along so well.” 

“Don’t push it.” She kissed him on the lips. 

Dukat was kissing along her collarbone, “Must you two talk right now?” Jealousy still brewing in him despite how pleasant their play was. 

“Don’t be so testy Dukat. Didn’t you just say you had a good time?” Petrina had a teasing air about her.

“I am still amazed at how utterly un-Romulan like he is,” Another kiss at her throat, “Romulans are supposed to be bonded for life but either you are of little value to him madam or he isn’t quite as Romulan as he appears.”

The senator visibly tensed, “I am as Romulan as any other. Just because Cardassia has such poor surveillance to lack a proper understanding of our culture doesn’t mean I am any less Romulan.”

“Yet you didn’t answer about her value to you.” Dukat stated, ignoring Petrina’s annoyed look.

“That is of no concern of yours. Unless you would like me to inform others of her value to you?” He was clearly done with Dukat’s jealousy.

“Of course not, I believe we established that earlier.” Dukat pulled back at the threat.

The senator raised a brow at him, “Yes, with how things are I suppose I should get ready to leave.” He kissed Petrina both with lips and hands.

His eyes scanned Dukat as he pulled away. It caused anger to rise in him.

“That would be most prudent. As a senator I’d imagine you have many responsibilities in need of your attention. It would be unfortunate if you were unable to see to them.” Dukat continued to kiss along Petrina’s jaw.

“You should get ready to leave as well Dukat.” Petrina said pulling away from him.

He couldn’t keep the confusion from his face, “I am free for the rest of the evening. I don’t need to be anywhere till tomorrow morning.”

“Well I do, I have things to do.” Petrina sat up following the senator out of bed.

“I doubt they are urgent. Filling paperwork isn’t exactly something people expect to be done quickly.” He was beginning to get annoyed.

She gave him a look, “I do cataloging not filling and that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Vreenak went into the bathroom, “So? What else could you possibly be doing?” The anger was starting to enter his voice.

Petrina sighed heavily, “For one it’s private and two I believe we discussed in several previous messages how this wasn’t going to be a whole night thing. So get out of my bed and start getting ready to leave.”

Dukat stood up but not because of what she said, “How is it that you can just go about this as if it doesn’t mean anything? I have a right to know!”

The look in her eyes was dangerous, “Dukat we talked about this. Just because we fuck and play together doesn’t mean we have a romantic, monogamous, or any serious type of relationship. I’ve warned you about this attitude and if you are not able to respect my boundaries than you are not welcome in my bed.” 

“Yet you’ve been with the senator here for what? Over a decade now? I doubt you have the same lack of intimacy with him as you keep saying you do with me.” 

Vreenak had returned fully dressed and looking like he wasn’t just whipped less than two hours ago. He approached and stood next to Petrina.

“I had hoped that Petrina was wrong in regards to you Gul Dukat.” His eyes held anger in them, “But it seems that I was...optimistic in my assessment of you. I believe it would be best if we did not do this again.” Vreenak grabbed Petrina’s hand and bowed over it. It looked ridiculous to Dukat for the senator to bow so respectfully to a nude woman, “I had a lovely time and now I must leave you.” He left without another word.

Petrina looked enraged at him, “I hope you’re happy.”

“I don’t know what you are so upset about. All I did was ask where you were going.” He was unwilling to drop this.

“You are unbelievable!” She walked away from him, “And here I was impressed for a moment because maybe you weren’t as terrible as I initially thought.” She continued to pace, “For a few moments I was thinking ‘wow Gul Dukat isn’t a jealous bastard who doesn’t understand hypocrisy, maybe he is decent to at least the people near him’ but here you are offending myself and my partner. I just..”She paused to take a breath, “I just cannot believe that you are just this bad. Like is there anything about you that is a redeeming quality?”

Dukat took a step towards her, “You seem to enjoy my qualities well enough.” He picked up her hand trying to hide his rage with oozing charm. 

She pulled her hand away from him. “Get out.” She was officially done.

He was no longer able to hold his anger in, “Why? So you can go around and find someone else to fill your bed?” Dukat sat back down, “I am not going anywhere.”

She stared at him for several moments before going into the bathroom. He should have felt triumphant but instead only bitterness filled him. When she returned she was clothed.

“I’ve called Major Kira to come and check over my quarters and change the locks. I suggest you leave to avoid both Bajor and the Federation knowing you were here without their knowledge.” She went and shoved her closed case of toys under the couch still not looking at him.

“Wait a moment.” Dukat stood up, “That’s….I…I misspoke earlier. I apologize for offending you. I deeply respect you and would never wish to harm you.”

Petrina turned towards him her face holding nothing but disgust, “I am not a fool Dukat. Do you honestly think people believe a single thing you say when you speak like this?” Venom heavy in her voice, “Not only do I know all of that is a bold face lie I am also aware of your inquiries into Senator Vreenak’s schedule.”

Dukat took several steps towards her, “Wait I…”

“Now why would you have any interest in where the senator goes? Hm?” She took a step towards him, “Is it because you were planning to have him killed?” Another step, “Or were you just trying to blackmail him in a different way?”

Dukat chuckled awkwardly, very aware he was still naked, “Now I know it looks bad. But that’s just how politics are, we keep tabs on each other.” He took a few steps to the side, “And to be honest I was worried about you. I wanted to be sure this man was worthy of your trust.” He lied.

“I have somewhere to be other than here listening to your lies. When Vreenak told me that you had been inquiring about him I had foolishly agreed with him that it was just some minor jealousy with a mind for politics.” Her arms were crossed as she was unable to hold the rage out of her voice, “But for you to stand there and lie so blatantly to me makes it clear that my initial concerns about you were right. I am leaving and I expect Major Kira to find my apartments empty when she arrives and to never see you again Gul Dukat.” 

She turned to walk away Dukat grabbed her arm, “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LEAVE ME.”

When she wasn’t able to shake him from her she turned towards him, “It’s very obvious that you don’t believe I have any right Dukat and that fact is why you will never be able to have a real relationship with anyone.” Stunned his hold loosened enough she was able to pull away from him.

Without another word Petrina walked out of his life.

END


	5. Chapter 5

Dukat hadn’t believed she was serious in trying to avoid him. He thought she was just trying to get his attention but after over a month of ignored messages and being unavailable in any sense Dukat was really starting to get pissed off. He had even started visiting Quark’s regularly and going down the halls she lived near in order to run into her. Yet he still couldn’t find her.

Eventually he grew so tired of her game he just broke into her home. He went through each room and found almost everything was gone. The only thing remaining was the cabinet where she kept the liquor. It was during his search that he heard the door open.

He went out to the main room to see Garak, “What the hell are you doing here?” The last person he wanted to find in his lover’s home was Garak.

“Petrina had given me her stock of Kanar as well as a fine payment for keeping an eye on her old place in case you decided to get dirty.” He said unfazed by Dukat’s anger.

“Where did she go?”

Garak gave him a displeased look, “I have no idea. That was part of the deal.” He took a step forward, “And another part of our arrangement is to inform you that if you continue to try and find her than you will be putting yourself in danger.”

“Oh? And will that be your job as well?” Dukat took a wide stance.

“Sadly the woman seems to have valued my company enough to not want to ‘make my relationship with Cardassia even worse’, her words. She also didn’t pay me for that so if I kill you it won’t be for her.”

Dukat didn’t believe him but wasn’t in a position to be able to murder him outright at the moment, “So than who should I expect this response from? Hm? The Tal Shair?”

“She didn’t say. But having done some of my own digging I’d take the warning if I were you. Seems she has quite a few connections with powerful people. It’s a shame really if she had the drive she’d have made a wonderful agent.” Garak was moving closer to the door as if this conversation was over.

Of course Dukat couldn’t stand to let Garak have the final word on the matter, “You are a weak man Garak. You’ve let your Federations friends change you. Why else wouldn’t you take any chance to get rid of a vital enemy like me?”

Garak stopped to turn around and speak, “I may have changed a bit Dukat but sometimes changing is for the better.” He turned back and walked out.

Dukat watched him, “I won’t be weak like you Garak.”

__________________________________

Dukat’s life began shifting dramatically after that. He took in his daughter and lost what resources the Maquis incident hadn’t taken when the rest of his family abandoned him. Garak then got between him and his daughter while he was off leading a revolution against the Klingons, it was a busy year.

Then the Dominion entered the scene. For a brief time he was truly where he belonged. He kept his ears open for Petrina but it seemed she had left Bajoran space. But just as quickly as he got the respect he deserved he lost almost everything.

Despite the issues he was dealing with at the time Dukat did take pleasure in hearing about Senator Vreenak’s murder. While Petrina had eluded him knowing there was one less rival for her attention was a sweet thought. Though he thought of her less and less as time went on. Those shameful desires buried with those thoughts, where they belonged.

The idea of finding another woman to fill Petrina’s role seemed inappropriate. Dukat had found her accidentally and to be caught willingly searching for such a woman seemed more unmanly than happening to stumble upon one. Sure there were many women in his life, even ones who hated him but he never found a woman who could quite do what she did for him. The guilt and shame Petrina had brought out in him had him questioning a lot of things, things that were foundational to who he was. 

While he wouldn’t have turned her away if she had ever returned, even near his end. In a way he was thankful that she had ended it. The questioning of himself, his views, and his relationships to other people had shaken him and a Cardassian man does not question why he does things. A Cardassian man never questions his masculinity and never questions what is best for Cardassia, he only goes about making it so.

He doesn’t know quite where he is now. He’s not quite dead but it doesn’t seem like life either. The Pah-wraiths are his only company now. Dukat doesn’t regret any of his choices. There was amply places to change and he refused all of them. Like a true man of Old Cardassia. Something Dukat has always been and will always be.

END


End file.
